


Reversal Of Truths

by ObsessiveByNature



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark Side Rey, F/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessiveByNature/pseuds/ObsessiveByNature
Summary: After starkiller our little Dark Rey must deal with the consequences of her failure, she failed to kill the smuggler known as Ben Solo. Her Master is outraged but rather than seek further punishment he has asked for something else. While she struggles, to give her master what he wants, something else is happening, ever since she encountered the smuggler she’s felt a connection growing, a bond she cannot explain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!!
> 
> So this is just a little something that I have been working on, its a reylo fanfic and its about dark rey and a smuggler ben solo. 
> 
> I’m still new at writing so your comments are always welcome :) I hope you all enjoy!!!

She woke with a start, she felt disoriented and she clutched her aching head, as she quickly took in her surroundings, she was in the med bay aboard the finalizer, she was laying down and wondered why exactly she was here in the first place, but then suddenly her memories came flooding back to her, their fight in the snow, how he desperately tried to deflect her oncoming attacks.

She remembered that even throughout the chaos that surrounded them when she had him at the edge of the cliff, he had calmed himself enough to call the force to him to throw her off him. She had even called to him, telling him that he needed a teacher, that she could show him the ways of the force, his response was to incapacitate her and forever ruin her face.

As the memories came back she began to seethe in anger, how dare he, how dare he refuse her and the dark side of the force? Hadn’t she and her Master proven to the galaxy that it needed order and that they could provide it as they had on countless planets that now had stable environments that were no longer corrupted by greed and hate.

She slowly started to raise herself into a sitting position, checking her limbs as she went, she felt some resistance in her left shoulder where he pierced her with his lightsaber, but other than that she felt rather strong, as if she’d found a new kind of resolve, as she knew what would soon be coming her way. She gathered herself and made her way to her quarters, when she arrived she relieved herself of her medical gown and stepped into her fresher, when she finished she dried herself off and began to dress herself.

The Knights of Ren all have similar attire, and her uniform matched the almost entirely except for the belt around her waist, the metal of the belt had been infused with the remnants of kyber crystal and it glinted red as did the blades of her cross-guard saber. Her Master had giving her the belt as a reward when she had proven herself to be Master of the Knights of Ren, she had bested each other Knight and one by one they fell before her, even by just recalling the memory she can feel the surge of power she felt when she had conquered them all.

She looked at herself in the only mirror that she had in her quarters, vanity was not something the Knights of Ren concerned themselves with, she only looked because she could feel the smile playing on her lips as she thought of her previous victories.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she finally began to feel his presence in her mind, she felt anger, frustration and most of all impatience, it was enough to make her head turn to the side and flinch, her Master was waiting for her and he was not a patient man. She glanced to the mirror one last time, and a hard look was returned to her echoed with determination, she breathed in deeply and rehearsed her mantra aloud, “I Am Not Weak.”

With that, she put on her helmet, turned around and left her quarters to make her way to her Masters sector of the ship, she could feel his anger rippling through the force as she made her way closer to his domain.

When she arrived to her Masters quarters, it was blocked by two praetorian guards, she stopped in front of them and spoke “My Master has requested my presence.” Her voice distorted because of the modulator but impassive nonetheless, the guards moved to the side and with a hiss the door slid open to reveal a corridor that led to her Masters chambers.

She walked through the corridor with steady confident steps, she knew why she was here, she had failed in killing him and now she would suffer the consequences, it had not been the first time she had failed her Master and she knew what his temper was like, vile and vicious, he was sick, demented in his ways, but she herself was proof that his methods were true, she had become Master of the Knights of Ren under his tutelage, she had proven against all odds that she had power, no, that she was power.

But still this smuggler had disarmed her and left her in the snow, she watched him as the earth cracked and fell beneath their feet as they were separated and then he turned around ran.

She arrived in the middle of the room, her Masters sector of the ship was very larger, even though he rarely used the chambers, as he was usually not aboard the ship, he preferred to stay on his home world and meet by hologram. He was only aboard because of her failure, when she had entered the room she had felt his anger and frustration flowing through the air, but now that she was so close to him she felt like she might choke on it.

She knelt in front of her Master with her head bowed down and waited for her Master to say something. Her Master let out a deep breath and then spoke, “My child, my apprentice, how could you be so disappointing?”, his voice was calm but its undertone was lethal and he continued, “How could a measly smuggler, bring you to your knees? Well? Answer your Master!”

The force of his anger was palpable in the air, she herself took a deep breath before she answered her seething Master, “The force is strong with him, Supreme Leader,” she began slowly, gaging her Masters reaction, he simply waited for more so she continued, “He is raw and untrained, his power did not derive completely from the light, when he witnessed the destruction of certain x-wing fighters, the force he used after wards was dark, I could feel it within him. I had not anticipated that kind of power from him and it led to my downfall.”

When she finished, she rose to her feet waiting for her Masters response, but he continued to regard her with an air of suspicion, he carefully licked his lips as sign of him contemplating a certain situation before he spoke again, “My apprentice, you recall the awakening we felt before you ever laid eyes on that smuggler?” his voice was calm, almost soothing, it was not something she often associated with her Masters but she nodded nonetheless, and so he continued,

“It was an energy signature that rippled across the galaxy, those who are force sensitive and who are trained will have recognized it immediately, as you and I did. It is rather interesting to me, that the strength of his awakening rivaled the strength of yours.”

He ended this note on a taunt, to which she unfortunately fell for, “What do you mean the strength of his awakening rivaled mine? No one has ever had a stronger awakening than I, you have told me yourself!” by the end her breath was heavy and her hands had balled up into fists she was shaking in anger.

Her Master let out a humourless chuckle, “Has your power made you thoughtless? Or have you simply forgotten your place apprentice? We are here now because of you. You, who have been my apprentice for 10 years, ever since I felt your signature on that desolate rock called Jakku. For 10 years, you have grown, in strength and in the dark side of the force, you who have destroyed countless Jedi in the name of our cause. So, you must understand how I cannot even fathom how my prized pupil, was defeated by a pathetic smuggler?”

Towards the end of his speech the walls of his chamber had begun to vibrate, electrical panels had begun to release sparks, she knew what was coming before she even had the chance to say anything in return. Her Master had lifted his hand, and sparks began crackle at the end of his fingers, soon enough there was an electrical current, blazing white and blue, she just had enough time to brace herself, as her Master threw bolts of lightning towards her.

Even after having braced herself, her legs gave out from underneath her, she landed on all fours, her hands balled into fists, as she held in her screams, she wouldn’t let her Master know how much it hurt, she was not weak.

She had earned this kind of punishment before but there was something different about the pain he inflicted upon her today, there was more of it, she couldn’t remember the last time she had angered her Master so, her body writhed in pain she soon became aware that she was smelling her own flesh burn, the stench made all her limbs give out and she ended up on her side thrashing about, she looked up at her Master and saw the frenzy in his eyes and then he said

“This is a punishment you deserve, never have I been so disappointed.” He let out a dark laugh as he raised his other hand and began using both hands to strike her with force lightning. The pain became worse than ever, she began rehearsing her mantra in her mind, I am not weak, I am not weak, she kept repeating it over, and over again, until she heard a faint _Oh God_ , at first she didn’t understand, she thought maybe she was hallucinating from the pain, hearing a voice out of despair. And then she heard it again only louder and more clear, _Oh God, what is he doing to you?_ Even through all the pain she thought that knew that voice, it was her last thought before she let the darkness take her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she wakes up after he masters punishment, she reiceves new orders.

When she woke again she was in her quarters on her bed, one of the praetorian guards must have brought her here after she passed out from the pain, she vaguely remembered another voice in her head before she had succumbed to the darkness but she could not remember who’s voice it was, she decided to not dwell on it, she already had enough on her plate, with her Master being so angry with her.

When sat herself up she realised that a med droid must have been by because all her burns had been tended to with bacta, leaving her feeling much better than she had anticipated, she rose to her feet without much resistance and dressed herself in her Knights uniform.

As she was doing so she could feel her Masters presence in her mind again, it was much less forceful than it had been the previous night, even so she let herself be open to her Master like an open book as she always had been, then came his voice in her mind like a whisper, “Come to me, my child, my apprentice, we have much to discuss…” when he left her mind, he did so with a small caress, he was always gentle with her the day after he had punished her, she often wondered if it was because he felt remorse towards his actions.

Her Master would never apologize for his behaviour, and she would not expect him too, she was the one who was at fault she deserved to be punished, she would take her punishment as she always had, and it had always made her stronger. 

When she arrived to her Masters quarters the two praetorian guards immediately moved aside and let her pass, and soon she was face to face with her Master once more, she knelt before him and waited for him to speak. “Rise my apprentice, unfortunately, the result of your punishment did not allow for us to have an appropriate discussion, as I have mentioned yesterday, this smuggler’s awakening did, in fact, rival your own.”

His eyes darted to her hands which were now balled into fists, and he smiled a cruel smile, and continued “Your new mission is to find the smuggler and you will seduce him to the dark side. From what you have said, he has a foothold in the dark already, you will be there to exploit it, to turn him to the dark side of the force.”

In that moment, she was thankful for her mask, like she had been countless times before. She was thankful that her face was hidden, hiding the pure shock that was written across her face, this was the last thing that she had expected from her Master.

  
She had expected her Master to demand the smugglers death, which would have been preferable, if this smuggler truly does have the potential to be her undoing than surely her Master would want him erased from the equation. But no, he wanted him captured and brought to the dark side of the force.

She continued to ponder this thought and then it hit her, of course her Master would want the only other person that rivaled her power, yes, of course he would want the smuggler’s power for his own. She quickly regained herself and responded to her Masters wishes,

“Yes Supreme Leader, under you’re the grace of your training, I will find and seduce the smuggler to the Dark side.”

Her voice was calm and collected, it was exactly what her Master wanted from her, as he smiled another cruel smile he began again,

“Your mission will begin immediately, fortunately General Hux has acquired information concerning the smuggler’s whereabouts, report to Hux for the information.”

The Supreme Leader paused, looking at her intently before he began again,

“My child…My apprentice…even you as Master of the Knights of Ren have never faced such a test, even with all of your training and all of your victories, you have never been in such a situation before. Where I have always encouraged your anger, it is not anger that will make the smuggler come to you. It will be a battle of wits and charm, beneath that mask I know you to be a marvel, men have been brought to their knees by simply looking upon your face, this is where you will draw your strength, and it is where you will find victory. When you have finally broken him to your will, you will then bring him to me. You must know the importance of this mission and you must also know that failure is not an option this time. You will bring me the smuggler and his power or you will have lived your last day.”

His eyes grew dark and cold towards the end, she could feel his power seeping through her body, it was a painful reminder that he held her life in his hands, she unconsciously brought her hand to her mask thinking of the scar he had slashed across her face, her Master knew what she was thinking and spoke without her having to ask the question.

“My child, the scar upon your face is merely a reminder of your failure, it is time to remove that stain and proceed anew, before you report to General Hux make your way to the med bay so that they can attend to your scar. Now you are dismissed, and my child? This is your last chance.”

He continued to regard her with an air of contempt, like she had just proven to him that she was weak, being concerned with her scar…how could she not be? He basically wanted her to become this sexual predator to ensnare the smuggler, how could she possibly do so with her face looking like it did, to ensnare something you needed an enticing lure, with her face the way it was, she was anything but enticing, frightening and deadly? Yes! Sexy? Not so much.

  
When she left her Masters sector of the ship, she made her way to the med bay, her thoughts a whirlwind, her Master had never shown interest in any of the previous force sensitives they had previously encountered, but now he demands to have the smuggler. Whether his awakening rivaled hers did not matter, she knew she was stronger than him, she was Master of the Knights of Ren, countless opponents had fallen at her feet; she would find this smuggler and bring him to her Master, and she would not fail.

As she neared the med bay her thoughts turned to the scar he had left on her face, if she was being honest with herself, she liked the scar. When she looked at it in the mirror, when she traced it with her fingers, she could almost still feel his raw power and it made her shiver, she had to admit that his power intrigued her, she had never experienced anything quite like it.

When he calmed himself to collect the light towards him, she could feel the rays of warmth that were surrounding him, his entire body had been wrapped in the light and it almost blinded her, but she had been mesmerized, the light was beautifully intoxicating, for mere moment she felt high, that was until he threw her off of himself and they began fighting again.

  
But it was then she felt his darkness, oh how sweet it had been, to feel his anger, his rage rippling beneath his surface. And when he witnessed the x-wing fighters being shot out of the sky, the primal scream he had let out had been deafening, his rage was palpable through the air. And then, he came at her, his strikes had been reckless and wild with fury, and with her injury she hadn’t been fast enough to stop his blows, but even as he struck her down, she had been spellbound.

His darkness enveloped him, it encircled both of them until all she could feel was his darkening abyss. She could feel the war that was waging inside of him, his darkness was surging through him, his rage, his sorrow at the loss of the pilots, his fear for the loved who he might have lost, his emotion were brewing a storm, feeding into the dark side of the force. 

She could feel his intentions to kill her, but it was then his light started to peek through the frayed edged of his darkness, and soon it began to flow through and instead of landing a killing blow he scarred her face and left her in the snow, mercy on his part. His darkness and his control were two things she had not anticipated from the resistance smuggler, she found herself asking who in the galaxy was this man?

The procedure to remove her scar had taken less than an hour and she was now looking at herself in a mirror once again, her face was now flawless, no one would ever be able to tell that she previously had a scar that ran across her face. As she looked at herself her mind wandered to what her Master said about her being a marvel, she was not entirely sure what he meant, yes her face had some appealing characteristics, such as her eyes, they were a soft hazel colour, her lips were an appropriate size for her face and the same went for everything else.

The only thing she did truly like about her appearance was her hair, it was a beautiful chestnut colour and it was long and soft and when she was not in uniform it was always down so she could run her fingers through its soft waves. She felt her irritation begin to grow, why did she suddenly care what she looked like? She’d never even pondered on the subject of her looks before and now here she was wondering am I pretty?

Her irritation had grown into anger, she had never been vain before and she wasn’t about to start now, regardless of her Master and the smuggler thought of her face, she shoved her helmet back on her head and made her way to the bridge to find General Hux.

When she arrived to the bridge her thoughts were angrily swirling around in her mind, she was thinking of the smuggler and how she would seduce him to the dark side, but her thoughts were interrupted when General Hux acknowledged her presence.

“Master Ren, here is the information regarding your new mission, the intel we have gathered from our network of spies suggests that the smuggler has been flying the millennium falcon and that he has recently landed on Jakku.”

The General always spoke to her with disdain, he had always hated her and her position, she was the Supreme Leaders, right hand, while Hux could never rise above the rank of General. She nodded her head in response, and asked “Do we know why he is on Jakku?”

Hux seemed irked by her question but answered her nonetheless, “Our network of spies did not receive any information as to why he chose the desolate rock but he has been there for a few days which is an extended period of time for the smuggler, his movement are usually quick he does not stay in the same place for long, perhaps he is looking for something on Jakku which made him stay longer.”

The General’s impatience had begun to waver and so she decided it was time to take her leave, as she turned around and left the bridge she called out over her shoulder, “I am taking my shuttle and supplies, and I will return when my mission is complete.”

  
In the hanger, she collected her supplies, made sure she was prepared for anything, food, medical supplies and of course her cross-guard saber. When she had everything that she needed, she boarded her shuttle and organized her supplies, when she was finished she sat down in the pilot chair and punched in the coordinates for Jakku, and took off.

She was on opposite sides of the galaxy, even through hyperspace it was going to be a long trip, so when she entered hyperspace she decided that she should rest to be at full strength when she would first encounter the smuggler. She put her shuttle auto pilot and made her way to the little bunk that was in the ship, she laid down and began deep breathing meditation, it was something she did every time she needed rest, her deep breaths were soothing as she finally succumbed to the darkness.

_It was warm here, even with her eyes closed she could feel the heat on her face, she opened her eyes and she was looking at the sun. It was so large and powerful, such a beautiful source of energy, that could make you feel warm and safe. She took in her surroundings and realized that she was on Jakku, she couldn’t have arrived yet, she hadn’t even landed, but here she was._

_She began walking and soon found herself in front of her old AT-AT, she was confused more than ever at this point, was she dreaming, or experiencing a vision or some sort of projection? All options were completely possible, she kept pondering the different options as she continued to survey her environment._

_Her mind continued to buzz until she heard a familiar voice say, “Come on, BB-8 we don’t have all day! I know this is a weird place to be and all being you know her place but still, no one will be looking for us here.” The buzzing in her mind stopped, she knew that voice, when she spun around her suspicions had been confirmed, it was the smuggler!_

_She couldn’t believe he was but a few yards away from, her immediate thought was to lunge and attack, but then she realized that she was having a vision of sorts, she could see him and hear him in his environment while she was asleep aboard her shuttle. She smiled at the realization that she was gaining intel on her enemy, she continued to observe him and the BB unit trying to hold onto any information that the smuggler might reveal. Eventually her vision began to blur and the scenery in front of her began to dissolve and finally mist away._

  
When she awoke again, she felt refreshed and excited, her dream visit was rather interesting, she hadn’t gained much information but the experience on its own was rather exhilarating. In her sleep, her subconscious traveled across the galaxy and found the exact person that she was looking for, never in her life has she heard of such a thing.

In all her teachings, in everything that she had been taught, never had an experience like this before been described, the thought thrilled her, not even her Master would have knowledge on the subject, which was a victory on its own.

Yes, her Master was incredibly wise and only through his tutelage would she have achieved such greatness, but she was growing tired of his punishments, she was not a child who needed to be reprimanded, she was a Master of her own and she should be feared, not scolded like a child.

She had done everything her Master had asked of her, she had cut ties to the only things she had ever known, she killed everything that he set in front of her, no target had escaped. She had killed the one person in her life that had made life worth living on Jakku, and it was on that day she had finally snuffed out the light.

  
An alarm went off in the shuttles cockpit announcing their drop from hyperspace, and their approach to Jakku, she sat down in the pilot’s seat and slowly started their descent on Jakku. She already knew where he was because of her dream visit, so she made her way over to her old AT-AT, she landed the falcon far enough away so that the smuggler couldn’t see her coming.

She gathered herself, put on her helmet and called her cross-guard saber to her with the force, she lowered the ramp and with quick confident steps she made her way down the ramp and towards her old home. She soon made her way near the head of the AT-AT, in her dream visit she had seen that he and the droid had been in her old home, in the foot of the AT-AT.

She slowly made her way down to her old home with her back pressed up against the exterior of the AT-AT, as she made her way, she carefully reached out with the force trying to see if she could feel his presence, she was surprised to find that she couldn’t, she couldn’t feel any presences at all. She picked up her pace and quickly reached the opening of her past home, when she entered she found it completely empty save for some of her old possessions.

  
As she took in her new surroundings her anger began to rise like bile in her throat, vile and burning, everything that she saw in front of her disgusted her, this had been her life, a scavenger slave for Plutt, living off nothing but half and quarter portions, because that was life on this godforsaken planet.

Her eyes continued to scan the walls and items of her past home until her eyes focused on the wall that was covered in markings, her time keeper or sorts, she had made a mark on that wall for every single day she had been stranded here, waiting for someone who was never coming back.

She eyes continued to scan every single mark, until she noticed something different, underneath all her perfectly aligned marks were the words, “Don’t worry, I felt you too, Rey.”

At the sight of her previous name her rage came crashing into her full force, she wasn’t even thinking about what it all meant until she remembered her damn dream visit! She had been a fool to think that she had been privy to his environment and that he could see or feel nothing of hers, she couldn’t control her rage any longer, she ignited her cross-guard saber and began to decimate her old home.

  
Her time keeper came first, she slashed and hacked away at it until its metal began to seep and melt away like molten lava, she then used the force to grip every object in the small area, and raised them with her hand palm open, she then concentrated on her hate, her fury, her pain, the pain she felt seeing her past again and she closed her fist and crushed everything that she held in her force grip.

But it wasn’t enough, her fury hadn’t subsided, she wasn’t done, she wrapped herself in her darkness, letting herself fall into its abyss, its icy cold and never ending but its oh so exhilarating, she feels her power surge through every vein in her body, the tip of her fingers begin to tickle, her darkness is coursing through every part of her and it is demanding release, and without hesitation she lets it.

She stands straight in the middle of her previous home; her saber now clipped to her thigh and her arms down at her sides and her palms are facing outward. She unleashes a force strike so powerful that her past home explodes from the inside out, pieces of metal soar through the air and land in different parts of the sand, everything was destroyed, piece of her past were now scattered around her and she felt nothing but relief, kill the past if you have too, and killing it had never felt so good.

  
She stood still amidst the chaos and let out a deep breath and smiled, she felt centered again, being swept away by the darkness like that was an experience she could barely put into words, it was exciting, dangerously terrifying and thrilling all at once. She collected herself and her thoughts before she left the wreckage behind her, it was now painfully obvious that her dream visit had given her and her intentions away. It was now time to regroup and seek information concerning these so-called dream visits, and once this new dilemma was properly dealt with, she would then find the smuggler and turn him to the dark side of the force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comment or leave a kudos if you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We dive into the past a little and then we get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!! 
> 
> We finally get to see what Rey's name as master of the Knights of ren, I like it, but I picked it and I'm biased! But I hope you all over it too! Please comment what you think, I always love to hear feed back? Next chapter will be a little different so I'm hoping you guys are ready :)

“ _REY!!” The girl yelled, her face wet with tears and stricken with fear, “Please! You don’t have to do this! We’ve been together our whole lives, please don’t let it end this way, you can come back with me, you can come home!”_

_The girl ran onto the hangar and came closer to the enemy than expected and when she raised her hand she said “Rey please...please come home...”_

_Her foe slowly raised her hands and undid the latches to her helmet and with a hiss it depressurized and her face was bare, she then cradled her helmet in the crook of her arm,_

_“You shouldn’t have come here Shira.”_

_Was her response, her voice was cold, impassive._

_“Of course I came! You are my sister, I know that you’ve struggled with our life, that it brought upon a darkness that you can barely control but there is also light in you! I’ve seen it, I have felt it, please Rey come home, we can put all of this behind us together, at home.”_

_Shira’s voice is etched in pleading despair, her eyes silently begging her older sister to come home with her, to accept the hand that has been laid out before her._

_“My name is Nyxa Ren. Your sister was weak and foolish, so I destroyed her.”_

_Nyxa’s voice was cold, collected and distant, even so Shira reached her hand out even further and pleaded with her sister again, more unshed tears glistening in her eyes._

_“No! That’s not your name! And you haven’t! I see Rey when I look into your eyes, I see the light in my sister, I see everything I used to see and more now, we can go back together Rey...please come home with me.”_

_Nyxa slowly closed her eyes and tried to focus on her emotions, there’s a hurricane brewing inside her soul, the light and the dark within her, each fighting for control, the amount of energy that is coursing through her body, makes her face contort in pain, when she opens her eyes again her gaze is fixed upon Shira, and when she spoke her voice was just above a whisper,_

_“I know what I have to do, but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it.”, her throat clenched and she continued through a half strangled sob, “I feel like I’m being torn apart...if I do what must be done, Ill finally be free... but there will never be another path for me again.”_

_When she finished her head was bowed, her emotions still waging a war within her, she wanted to scream out in frustration, she wanted this torment to end! But it would only end when she made her decision, she closed her eyes again and breathed in deeply, she then raised her head and locked eyes with her sister, her eyes filled with despair and longing and she was transfixed, unable to do anything expect follow the path she had just chosen._

_She then slowly raised her hand and extended it in front of her, imitating her sister, she watched as her sisters face light up with joy, a soft smile playing at her lips, before her face contorted to horror. With her extended arm, Nyxa brought her palm facing forward and gripped her sister with the force, Shira screamed and tried to struggle but her attempts were futile, she brought her sister towards her with all of her strength and just when it seemed that both bodies were going to collide, she let out a feral cry and ran her saber through her sister’s chest._

_Her sisters frame glowed red in the light of her saber, her face was twisted in shock and despair, like she had never believed that her older sister would be capable of such an act. She raised her arms and slowly and carefully held her older sister for a moment before she whispered in her dying breath, “There’s always another path.” Shira's body then crumpled to the floor dead, at her eldest sisters feet._

_Nyxa stood there looking down at her sisters broken lifeless body, before she, herself also fell to her knees. She thought that when she had finally chosen her path, she wouldn’t feel this turmoil inside her, she shouldn’t be feeling the war that was waging on within. She could feel the light pulling her, whispering to her about peace and compassion, but her darkness was there to retaliate, to fill her with hate and anger and fear._

_And the darkness, was strong, all consuming, where the light made her feel weak and at a loss; the darkness made her feel strong, hard and powerful. She wrapped herself in all the darkness that she could find within her, from her past on Jakku, and the horror that was the present, with one final feral scream, she let her darkness erupt from deep inside her soul, before she snuffed out the last of her light._

* * *

  
Nyxa woke in her shuttle screaming, her throat was raw and she was covered in sweat, her hair was plastered on her forehead and at the base of her neck. She raised herself up in a sitting position, as she tried to slow her breathing, she gripped the edges of the bunk until her knuckles were white, trying to sort out the storm of emotions that whirling around inside her. 

She often had nightmares, it was a small price to pay to wield the power of the dark side, but her nightmares often left her breathless and her emotions raw. Recalling her past was never easy, when she was in her nightmares, she felt like she was back in those horrible moments where she’d struggled to make her decisions. She could still feel the echo of Shira’s fear when she had gripped her body with the force, she could still feel the disbelief and the pain that Shira felt, as she ran her Saber through her own sister. 

Her body began to shake, and she started to choke on her own breaths, tears slowly fell from the corners of her eyes as she thought about the sister she killed. She brought her knees up to her chest and slowly began rocking back and forth trying to calm the storm that was raging on inside of her. It was times like these when she was faced with the decisions she made in the past, it was during these moments where she feel the call to the light. It made her insides ache with all the possibilities that the light could bring, the peace that the light offered was one of the most tempting things she had ever come across. But it wasn’t more tempting, than her power in the dark side, the power that pain, passion, fear, all of these aggressive conflicting emotions brought upon a level of power within her that was undeniable. She had learned a long time ago that she was a slave to her emotions, that she could never be mindful of her feelings like the Jedi, because her emotions made her stronger.

Whether she could still feel the lingering rays of light within her, it did not matter, she had made her choice and there was no turning back now, she would not be tempted by the light. She slowly regained her composure and she ran her fingers through her chestnut hair a few times trying to get it out of her face and collect it at the nap of her neck. 

“Do you always have nightmares like that?” His voice startled her, and on instinct she called her cross-guard Saber to her with the force and ignited it, she had been so immersed in her own feelings that she hadn’t even registered his presence until he spoke. It was dark in her shuttles cabin and his face was now bathed in a red glow of her saber and she could see him more clearly now, his face was hard, but his eyes were soft brown, she thought maybe that she saw compassion in them, but she shook herself of the thought. Her gaze continued its descents over his body, he was wearing his classic leather jacket with a black tunic underneath, he also had on black cargo pants and a pair of combat boots. 

She didn't answer his question, she was too raw from her dream to even begin to comprehend what was happening to her, why was he here? Better question was how is he here? When she still didn't respond to his question he asked her again.

"Rey, do you always have nightmares like that?" His voice was low, just above a whisper and it was soft, as if he was afraid to startle her. 

At the mention of her previous name, she felt her anger begin to rise, regardless of how tired she was, how broken she felt after the nightmare she had of her sister, her previous name was not something she was willing to be confronted with. When she heard it or saw it, she saw red, it made her recall her past, the memories she tried so hard to smother into nothingness, her voice was tight when she answered him.

"My name is Nyxa Ren. And you aren’t actually here. So what is it, that you actually want?”

She kept her gaze fixed upon him, as she evaluated the situation before her, his form was relaxed, he was sitting on one of the supply crates that she had brought with her. His one knee was raised higher than the other with his elbow resting a top of it, he was holding his chin in his palm and he was scrutinizing her. His gaze swept up and down her body multiple times but his face remained hard. It wasn’t until then, that Nyxa realized that she barely had anything on, she was wearing an oversized old distressed tunic so parts of her body were peeking through the small holes of her shirt. She was thankful for how long it was, it stopped at the top of her thighs, covering her underwear, the only other piece of clothing that she was wearing. 

She refused to let his wandering gaze have an effect on her, he still hasn’t answered her, but that wasn’t surprising. She hadn’t answered him either, so she turned off her saber and turned around to place it on her shelf beside her bunk, she then picked up her hair tie and gathered her hair up and put it in a bun on the top of her head. She took this time to collected herself, when she finished with her hair she turned around and faced him again, his face had lost its hard edge, replaced with something closer to curiosity. Nyxa took a deep breath, trying to remember what her master said about charm and wit, if she were to succeed in her mission she needed to keep a cool head. She could do this, instead of being the hard person that she normally was, she could normal, she could have a normal conversation without it ending in anger right? In that moment, she wasn’t so sure, she never really had normal conversations in her life anymore, all of a sudden she didn’t know how proceed, so she said the first thing that came to mind. 

“Ben Solo. You know, at least I had the decency to not interrupt you when I last saw you on Jakku.” 

Surprising even herself, there a slight amusement in her tone, she wasn’t sure where it came from but was glad, when she saw the whisper of a smirk that played at his lips. See, she told herself, she could do this, be normal. She watched as he raised himself from his sitting position, he took a few steps towards her, they were now standing facing one another, a mere foot apart. Neither of them spoke for a what felt like an eternity, until he cleared his throat and said, 

“Uh, I actually didn’t mean to drop in like this. I was working on the falcon and I felt you. You..uh...you kind of pulled me here.” 

She didn’t say anything, she just kept her eyes on him, waiting for him to continue, so he did, “I felt you, like I had felt you on Jakku, but it was different this time, I felt your power envelop me and it brought me here at your side.”

He looked away awkwardly as he finished, she wasn’t sure what to say, had she really brought him here? Their connection was growing it seemed but she still didn’t know what it meant; her mind was a swirling with different theories, she was vaguely aware that she hadn’t answered him, yet again, but she didn’t know what to say. 

He brought her out of her own head when he started shifting his weight from side to side impatiently, before she could say anything he began anew. “It’s a force bond. That’s what we are experiencing here. And you are the one who did this to us! With your needling into my brain for the map!” His words came tumbling out in a rush, she noticed that his hands were balled into fists and that his breathing was accelerated. It was obvious he blamed her for their predicament and he probably wasn’t wrong, but she could use this to her advantage. He said that they were experiencing a force bond, she had little knowledge of the subject but what she did know is that they were very rare. Not many force users had ever experienced such a thing, it had only been documented once or twice to her knowledge, so if it was a force bond between them, it was only growing stronger, and their connection would only grow; yes, this was definitely something she could use to her advantage.

Nyxa kept her gaze low as she slowly bridged the gap between them, she got so close that she could feel his breath on her face, his whole body stiffened at her proximity. Her own heart started beating faster and her breath hitched in her throat, she took a moment to look him over as he did her earlier. He was tall, well built and his pants hung snuggly against his narrow hips, without even feeling him, she knew his chest was firm. His tunic was tight across his upper body, and the fabric was worn down and its frayed collar was partially hidden underneath his brown leather jacket. It too looked like it had been well worn, it was snug around his shoulder and arms, it accentuated his biceps and his stature, he was much taller than she was.

Finally, her gaze fanned across his face, his hair fell framing his face in lustrous black satin waves, his nose was a little big but it was perfect between his sharp cheekbones. His jaw was strong, defined, her eyes fell to his lips that were full and chapped, they looked rough and for a brief second she thought about how they would feel against her skin. It was when her eyes finally locked with his, that her breath hitched again and she felt herself fall into the depths of his eyes. They were the most beautiful colour, a swirling mixture of amber and mahogany that was mesmerizing, it reminded her of her favourite drink, Corellian whiskey on ice. His eyes glistened and twinkled like the ice did when she swirled it around in her glass, they were intoxicating. 

She closed her eyes briefly, keeping the image of his eyes, locking it away in her mind forever, before opening them and facing them again, tilting her head to the side in curiosity before she spoke.

"You speak as though, I wanted this. As though, it was my intention from the start, I assure you that is not the case. However, I do find our situation rather interesting and thrilling, where as you seem to fear our present circumstances.”

There’s a tinge of amusement at the end of her speech and a small smirk played on her lips, she is amused, the entire concept of a force bond was amusing to her, she was happy. They were experiencing something so few had ever had the chance to experience, millennia had passed and a handful of people could say they knew what they were going through. While her excitement was bubbling within he still seemed taken aback by the whole situation but she keeps gaze locked with his hard stare. 

Nyxa leaned in just a little closer to him, raising herself on the tip of her toes, as he lowered his head slightly, she breathed him in deeply, while she brought her lips but a whisper away from his.

“Don’t worry Ben, I feel it too...our power...this connection. It’s growing, you don’t have to fear it.”

She murmured slowly, his eyes dropped to her lips and then found her eyes again, she sighed and backed up to put some space between them. She was glad for the space between them, she hadn’t expected being so close to him would leave her reeling, her thoughts were in disarray, all she could truly focus on was how it felt to have his body so close to hers, being near him like that, had been so soothing. Like her entire body had been burning and his nearness had been the slave she’d been craving her whole life, the fire within her waned and she for the first time in a long time she didn’t feel the pressure of her master or the darkness. The feeling was both intoxicating and frightening, she was used to the crushing weight of the expectation that were laid at her feet, and she knew the responsibilities that she had, but even that one moment without soul crushing pressure was something she felt herself looking forward too.

His eyes seemed to darken as she left ample space between them now, the thought that he didn’t like the space between them either made her insides squirm but she kept the emotions from her face. He began to open his mouth to say something, but before she could hear what he had to say his body began to mist away until there was nothing left. Nyxa found herself alone in her shuttle, her body was buzzing with different emotions, many she was not entirely familiar with, she laid herself back down on her bunk and willed her mind to calm and let herself fall into the darkness of sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i totally suck and its been year, i'm honestly not sure about this story anymore, i still play with it sometimes. Who knows maybe Reylo will spark in my heart once more.

“God damnit that stings! Yeah, yeah, I know BB-8 I have to be more careful, but if I don’t get the induction coil to stop leaking, we won’t be going anymore.” Ben’s patience’s was wearing thin, he had been working on the falcon all day and even though he knew he was making progress he was still frustrated. The pain in his fingers where he had gotten mildly electrocuted wasn’t helping either, he was all ready and more than willing to get the falcon back in the air, but what good would that do? He was planet bound by his own mother on Naboo, in one of their families many secret hideouts.

She said that she felt it was safer for him to lay low since his encounter with Nyxa Ren, or how he preferred to call her, Rey. His mother wasn’t wrong, he himself had begun to feel that something was different, he wasn’t quite sure what it was until he felt her pain that first night; it was like his whole world faded away into blackness, there had only been one small pool of light and in the center of it, was Rey. She was on the ground on her side writhing in agony, but not a single sound left her, he could feel her pain as if it was his own, his chest tightened, and his breath left his lungs. 

He couldn’t believe that she was enduring this kind of pain, and that she was letting it happen voluntarily, without thinking Ben whispered, “Oh God.” The scene before him was burned into his mind, she looked so small curled up on the floor, parts of her skin were sizzling and smoking, because of what he assumed was force lightning. He felt sick to his stomach, no one should have to endure this kind of torture, he knows she had done horrible things, but desperate people are capable of anything, he knew that, his whole family knew that. In that moment Ben broke, and called out to her, “Oh God. What is he doing to you?” He felt for the girl he was watching, she deserved better than that, he had seen the light in her, everyone else thought she was pure darkness, but he knew different, he had seen her light. And just as quickly as it began, everything turned dark, Rey was gone, and he was alone, slowly the darkness began to dissipate, and he was back in his quarters. 

He shook himself from his thoughts and put himself back to work on the induction coil for the falcon, while he was working, he could feel the energy begin to change around him, it swept over him like a tidal wave of darkness. He knew it was her energy, it felt like her, it was raw, passionate and powerful, up until he met her, he had never felt anything like it. Not that he had that much experience in the matter, his whole family believed him to not be force sensitive, that he was like his father, but that hadn’t stopped him from reading every Jedi text his uncle had. He had always been book smart so he had gathered all his information wherever he could get it, old stories, holocrons, different texts, absolutely anything that was force related he had wanted to know about it. It had been his father’s death that had awakened him, they say that traumatic events in one’s life have the power to change them, to make them wake up, if that was true it had been one hell of a wake-up job.

This time her energy, came at him with much more force, her darkness enveloped him in a cocoon, the scenery in front of him dissipated before it was overcome in complete blackness and he felt himself being swept away. He could feel her power flow around him, circling his arms and legs and caressing his face, it was an odd experience, he felt as though her darkness was embracing him, soon it all ended and he was watching her experience the end of a nightmare. She was tossing and turning on her bunk, murmuring things under her breath, her energy was palpable through the room, she was unknowingly sending ripples through the force which was making the entire cabin shake. He was hypnotized by her and her power, he didn’t know what to do other than sit down on the crate behind him and stare at the scene that was unfolding in front of him. 

The energy that was rippling through the shuttle began to dissipate and then a piercing screaming left her lips. She slowly sat herself up, she was so caught up in the aftermath of her nightmare that she hadn’t even noticed him yet. He saw her grip the edge of her bunk, and his heart fell in his chest, when she began rocking herself back and forth with silent tears slipping down her cheeks. He had never imagined that he would ever see her in a such a vulnerable state, he became acutely aware he was intruding on something truly personal and that he was staring at her in the dark, and the whole prospect was a tad bit creepy for his liking so he decided to break the silence when he saw that she had collected herself a little. 

He hadn’t really thought about what he was going to say, he just blurted out the first thing that came to mind, wanting the creepy silence to end. “Do you always have nightmares like that?” In hindsight, he probably should have cleared his throat or something before speaking, but in a way, he was glad he hadn’t. When she heard his voice, her body called to attention immediately her arm extended outward, calling her saber like it was a missing limb and with it she was whole. She still hadn’t answered his question, so he asked again in a whisper, afraid that anything to loud or direct would scare her and this encounter would take a wicked turn. “Rey, do you always have nightmares like that?” Her body stiffened when he mentioned her name, and he thought he was done for, but she took a moment to harden herself and when she answered him her voice was tight. 

“My name is Nyxa Ren. And you aren’t actually here. So what is it that you want?”

Her blade bathed her body is a striking red glow, and he couldn’t help but let his gaze wander, how could he not? All he could see were her legs, creamy pink skin that looked so soft he had to keep himself from reaching out to feel, his gaze slowly made its way up to the top of her thighs were the frayed edged of her tunic began. It was well worn and was riddled with holes, he could see little pieces of her flesh peek through, his eyes continued their assault up her body, until he saw her face with her hair collected at the nape of her neck. She was beautiful, there was no denying it to himself and Ben knew that, her face left him breathless, he was so glad that he hadn’t left a scar on her face, he had immediately regretted maiming her the way he did, he had been so caught up in their fight that he had lost control. He had been extremely thankful when the ground began to shift beneath their feet and began to separate them; he brought his attention back to the present and let his gaze roam over her body a few more times. He watched her as she turned off her saber, turned her back on him and proceeded to throw her hair up on the top of her head in a bun, and then she turned around and faced him again. 

She took a few deep breaths and steeled herself before she spoke again, “Ben Solo. You know, at least I had the decency to not interrupt you when I last saw you on Jakku.” He was surprised to hear the amusement in her voice, she thought this was funny? He realized that she had no idea that she was the one who brought him here, he raised himself from his sitting position and took a few steps towards her, they were now facing each other a mere foot a part. Neither one said anything until he cleared his throat and the words just tumbled out,

“Uh, I actually didn’t mean to drop in like this. I was working on the falcon and I felt you. You..uh...you kind of pulled me here.” 

She didn’t say anything and continued to stare at him, like she was waiting for something more, so he continued, “I felt you, like I had felt you on Jakku, but it was different this time, I felt your power envelop me and it brought me here at your side.” Her eyes widened when he said that she had brought him here, but that was the only thing that changed in her expression. She still hadn’t answered him and his impatience was beginning to grow, he started shifting his weight from side to side, his impatience growing into frustration. How could she not have anything to say? This was entirely her fault, she had started this and he was damn well going to let her know it too. 

“It’s a force bond! That’s what we are experiencing here. And you are the one who did this to us! With your needling into my brain for the map!” His words came rushing out, his breathing had quickened and had become a little labored but it appears that she had been shaken her out of her daze.

He was taken aback when she moved towards him keeping her gaze low, his whole body tensed when she stop an inch away from him, he could feel her eyes on him as she scrutinized every part of him. She started low on his hips and slowly made her way up to his chest and finally his face, her eyes roamed over his entire face until they fell upon his. His breath caught in his throat, as he took in the sight of her eyes, they were a deep chocolate brown with flecks so bright they reminded him of a golden sun, the colors blended together into a most beautiful shade of hazelnut. 

He was able to quickly regain himself when she briefly closed her eyes, when she opened them again her head fell to the side a little, her eyes glistening with curiosity. 

“You speak as though I wanted this. As though, it was my intention from the start, I assure you that is not the case. However, I do find our situation rather interesting and thrilling, where as you seem to fear our present circumstances.”

He was stunned to see a small smirk on her lips and to find that she found this all so amusing, he was even more surprised when she leaned in even closer, she had raised herself on her tips of her toes, and unconsciously he bent his head down towards her, until their lips almost met. She breathed him in slowly before she slowly purred, 

“Don’t worry Ben, I feel it too...our power...this connection. It’s growing, you don’t have to fear it.” 

He couldn’t help himself, he let his eyes wander to her mouth, her supple pink lips, he imagined that she would taste sweet and that her lips would be soft, under his. He brought his eyes back up to hers, waiting to see where this was all going, he received his answer when she backed away to put some space between them. The loss of her closeness sent a twinge in his stomach that he chose to ignore, but the ache got a little worse with the more space she put between them. He was about to say that he felt their connection too, and that he didn’t fear it; he opened his mouth to tell her, but his surroundings began to shift and mist away, Rey disappeared from his view and he found himself back on the falcon surrounded by his scattered tools.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I haven’t used her name yet, and the second part won’t have one either but it will be revealed in the third part :) I’m hoping you all like my choice!!


End file.
